Siren Pirates
Also known as the Siren Raiders, the Siren Pirates is a pirate crew originating from South Blue; specifically, from Mirror Island, though some come from other areas. They are lead by Azith deRaul and boasts a crew of thirteen, formerly fourteen, members. Their original combined bounty was 1,155,000,000 beli. Formerly one of the strongest crews in South Blue, they are now sailing through the New World. Jolly Rodger The Siren Pirate's Jolly Rodger consists of the normal skull and bones; the only difference is that within both eyes there is a blue music note. Crew Members Azith deRaul Captain of the Siren Pirates, Azith has consumed the Hōkō Hōkō no Mi, which allows her to create spheres of gravity in which certain objects are pulled into. Though her primary choice of weapon is a rapier, she is also proficient in both firearms and close quarters combat. She has a bounty of 270 million beli. Senwith Alcro Azith's former right hand and first mate, Senwith excels in hand to hand fights, though he can also use many types of bladed weapons. Following the conflict with Mercury, his location and condition is unknown. Senwith has a bounty of 150 million beli. V.O. Going only by his initials, V.O. has taken Senwith's place as the first mate and second-in-command of the crew. Before joining the Siren Pirates, V.O. was an already well-known assassin within South Blue. He did not come from Mirror Island. V.O. is also proficient in using all six forms of Rokushiki, though not to the extent of Rob Lucci. He has a bounty of 180 million beli. Skiz Mellow One of the two snipers on board, Skiz is known to be very secretive. Though he seems open, he has a way of saying so much yet nothing at all. Like V.O., Skiz was not born on Mirror. He has a bounty of 95 million beli. Adrum Jakie The second sniper, Adrum is a very excitable person, despite being one of the older members on the crew. He is also the third fastest runner, preceded by V.O. and Azith. As well as being a top-notch sniper, Adrum has some proficiency in fencing. Adrum has a bounty of 80 million beli. Davi Kasmer Though he likes to call himself the head gunner, there are only two gunners within the Siren Pirates. Still, Davi's aim with a cannon is not to be taken lightly, nor is his ability to whip cannon balls at ships like the famous Marine commander, Monkey D. Garp. Davi has a bounty of 80 million beli. Kyler Josp The younger brother of Keir Josp and official apprentice to Davi, Kyler is the second youngest member of the crew. In addition to studying with Davi, Kyler has also been learning navigation from Fowler, and swordsmanship from Liva. He has yet to gain a bounty Keir Josp One of the Siren Pirate cooks, Keir is also proficient in duel-wielding daggers into battle, as well as using Kenbunshoku Haki. It is very difficult to catch him off guard, as he is very paranoid when it comes to his younger brother's safety. Despite all this, Keir only has a bounty of 25 million beli. Heroy Unai ''' Heroy is, potentially, one of the most trigger-happy, sadistic "good" guys you will ever see. His favored fighting techniques mostly involves blowing things up with bombs, of which he crafts himself. He is also the second cook, though how his food turns out edible at all is one of the many wonders of the Siren Pirates. Heroy has a bounty of 70 million beli. '''Liva Gerand One of three women in the crew, including the captain, Liva is the crew's master swordswoman. Though she admires the strength of Roronoa Zoro, she does not see the practicality of wielding three blades. Rather, Liva uses a cursed katana called Suchirueji, or "Steel Edged". The curse on the sword makes the blade grow, shrink, dull, and sharpen at it's own will, meaning it's very unpredictable and unreliable in battle. For this reason, Liva will sometimes carry a second sword, though she has never used both at once. She has taken to carrying the second sword less and less, however, as she has begun to master the Suchirueji's curse. She has a bounty of 80 million beli. Fowler Henk Fowler is the youngest member of the Siren Pirates, as well as their navigator. Despite being born on Mirror, Fowler did not spend much time there after meeting his Mirror, as both his mother and father were famous, Grand Line-worthy pirates. This fact is unknown to the marines, as he changed his last name from Henask to Henk, thus the low bounty of 10 million beli. Zac Tennis The first member not born on Mirror to join the crew, Zac is a former inhabitant of Water 7, thus his great shipbuilding skills. He is also able to wield a sword, though he prefers not getting into conflicts. Following his departure from the Water Metropolis, Zac spent years drifting around the Grand Line with his older cousin, Tein, before his untimely death. Tein's greatest legacy is the ship the Siren Pirates use today, the Silver X, the one that carried Zac, alone, through the Calm Belt and into the arms of waiting nakama. He has a bounty of 55 million beli. Luis Renford The original shipwright, Luis has embraced his new freedom from repairing the ship day in and day out by bashing people's heads in with his giant hammer. Though he still occasionally helps Zac when repairs or maintenance needs to be done, he is usually spending his time messing around with scrap metal in his room. He has a bounty of 60 million beli. Kazi Alasia The final crew member of the Siren Pirates, Kazi is the crew's doctor, though her main branch of study was actually psychology. Still, travelling with the crew has honed her skills to make her one of the best doctors around, though she will never be able to seriously injure another person. For that reason, the crew is very possessive of her and her innocence, usually doing their best to keep her out of battle. Kazi has yet to gain a bounty. Crew Strength Though they are fairly low in numbers, the Siren Pirates were considered one of the strongest crews in South Blue. Though that has changed now that they've entered the New World, they are still able to keep themselves alive in the era of monsters. Their main strength comes from their strong sense of familiarity with each other, most of the crew having grown up together. Though fights among themselves are inevitable, they are rarely over anything serious. They are not known for world changing events, but rather their consistency. The way the Siren Pirates do not engage in grand battles, but rather focus on collecting treasure and exploring the world. This is where they get their second name, the Siren Raiders, because of their tendency to raid other ships; including Marines and other pirates. Their main fighters are, of course, their captain, Azith, and first mate, V.O. Liva, Adrum, and Keir are often main fighters in a battle as well. Actions One of their debuting actions, the event that pushed the Siren Pirates up the ranks to one of the most dangerous crews in South Blue, was the destruction of half of Mirror Island. Though it wasn't done by the Siren Pirates specifically, the marines attributed the catastrophe to the newly-made 11 member crew, earning their first bounty with a total of 110 million beli, 10 million per crew member. The marines did not have a clear view of what was going on, and thus had no idea who was the captain or who was the most dangerous. In reality, this was due to the conflict with Azo Seina, a powerful former pirate and the remnants of his crew, who were aiming to take control of the island and find out the secret to one of Mirror Island's famed features; the Mirrors. Their next greatest feat was when they met V.O., who at the time, was still operating as an assassin-for-hire. Teaming up with the Rokushiki master, they single-handedly took out a budding organization known as the Core Zone, a group of talented assassins and mercenaries who had been interested in recruiting V.O. They were responsible for the deaths of many pirate captains in the short time they were active, though all the blame was shifted onto V.O. following the organization's defeat. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Siren Pirates